Truth of Heart
by Akara2
Summary: Gohan/Videl Romance; Gohan's life is about to change forever... The Reason? A girl named Videl... (Chapter 1 Up)


- Hello Everyone ^_^; My name is Akara(Previously known as Gohan's Angel)! It's Gohan/Videl(One of my favorite couples) and mainly a Romance genre likely with some angst, drama and possible action, depending. But, This is going to be a "Gohan goes to highschool in Satan City fic" with a little more than a slight twist... You'll find out soon ^_~ Anyway, Please read and review ^_^ -  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
Chapter 1: New Responsibility  
  
"GOHAN," Chichi called from the small house in the mountains, causing the person requested's head to raise. Goku also looked up from Goten, whom he was currently instructing on the 'correct' way to use a Kamehameha wave. He had seemed to be doing much better, especially considering the last time he had attempted it, he had taking off the top of a tree only about five feet from their house. Chichi had yelled and scolded him and Trunks; his partner in crime.  
"Yes?" Gohan blinked and awaited her answer. After all, If he ignored her or something, Who knew what he'd have to go through? Memories of frying pans danced through his vision.  
"I need to talk to you!" the short woman standing in the doorway requested, before turning and walking back inside. Gohan stood and began walking towards where she had previously stood in the doorway.  
[What now?] he wondered with a small sigh and a brush of his hand against his forehead. His mother hadn't mentioned anything about a problem or anything remotely concerning him. Maybe it was his eating habits? No, Then she'd have asked his father and Goten to come inside. Gohan quirked an eyebrow in confusion, before bringing his arms up to cross over his chest in wonder. He gently rubbed his chin with one hand, and cushioned his elbow with the other.  
[Come to think of it though,] he mused, [She's been acting strange whenever she's been around me lately... And besides that, Dad seems to want to spend all of his time right with me... What's going on?] All thoughts left his mind as he approached the entrance to the small house. He entered to find his mom standing at the entrance of the living room. She nodded, indicating for him to follow, So he did just that.  
Chichi made a seat at the end of the couch, and Gohan stood before her, his eyes focused on his feet like a cornered criminal. [What could this all be about?] He was beginning to become interested in what his mother would have to say...  
"Gohan," she started, causing Gohan to snap out of his thoughts and lift his head to look at his mother. Gohan gulped. He didn't like the sudden unsure, and even slightly sad tone in her voice.  
"Y-Yes?" Gohan stuttered, unsurely.  
"You know, It's about time that you started attending a public highschool," she paused, and looked up to search Gohan's expression for a reaction. Gohan couldn't help his mouth from slightly gaping and his eyes widening slightly. [I-Is she serious?] he wondered but wasn't able to respond because Chichi automatically began to speak once again...  
"I know the perfect one too," she continued, "I've set everything up already. You're to start taking classes at Orange Star Highschool in Satan City Monday." Gohan's bottom lip quivered.  
"B-But mom, I thought you liked homeschooling me...?" he managed in his stupified state, "Why this public school stuff all of a sudden?"  
"I do enjoy it... It gives me something to pass my time with other than cleaning and cooking. But, You need to socialize with kids your own age... and..." Chichi coughed once, lowering her head.  
"Mom?" Gohan questioned. [I don't like where this is going...] he stated in his mind... After all, Why would she be sad or upset about something like that? There had to be more, and that's exactly what Gohan dreaded...  
"And, I had Bulma help me get you an appartment about a half a mile from your new school. She's set it up and she's agreed to pay the rent and everything you should need including a capsule car should be there. But since it's Saturday, You'll need to get everything you want to take along with you ready and--"  
"Mom?" Gohan's thoughts were swirling. Everything was on his mind at once. Public highschool? Appartment? What about his life here? His training? His father? His brother? Her? Not to mention how much he loved the area and the scenery in general... What about him?  
Chichi busted into tears. Gohan ran over a couple feet, and rubbed her back slightly. "I-I'm sorry, Gohan..." she sobbed, before standing and hastily walking into the kitchen. Gohan thought for a moment about going after her but decided that letting her be alone for awhile would be the best choice...  
Gohan sighed and plopped down on the couch. He'd never thought about living in the city before... After Cell was killed and his father was wished back to life, Goten was born and all of the new chores and responsibilities, not to mention his studies and training left him little time to think about such things... He sighed again, and layed down on the couch, folding his arms behind his head. He focused his eyes on the ceiling.  
What would he do?  
He'd be moving to a city in which he knew no one and knew where nothing was. He'd have to make friends or spend his time there in lonely silence. "Mom, Why? Why put another responsibility on me?" he whispered, and hated the way it sounded like he was complaining childishly. He allowed his eyes to go out of focus.  
"Can I handle it... alone?"  
  
To Be Continued  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
- Well, What does everyone think? How is it so far? Do you think I should continue? Well, If you think you know how it's going to go, Think again! This fic is a bag of twists and surprises, So if you're looking for something different, This is your type of fic ^_~ I hope I get reviews and requests for more chapters ^_^ - 


End file.
